The Power of Two
by singdiva1794
Summary: Bella moved to Forks, Washington. She was met by a nomadic vampire who changed her; two months later she returns to Forks, a vampire, to finish her schooling. Canon Pairings. *I am rewriting this story*
1. Prologue

**The Power of Two**

**PAGE BREAK**

Summary: Bella moved to Forks, Washington. She was met by a nomadic vampire who changed her; two months later she returns to Forks, a vampire, to finish her schooling.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**A/n: Hello everyone. This is my first story (revised!), so please let me know what you think without the use of profanity, please. This is all Bella pov. For this first chapter and chapters later on, the italics mean it's a flashback. These flashbacks are your glimpse into the life in between her human life in Phoenix and her new vampire life in forks.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**PAGE BREAK**

Prologue:

The plane touched the ground as I closed my old, battered of Wuthering Heights. I wasn't sure what to expect when I saw Charlie, my father, for the first time in years. I would have been here sooner, two months sooner, had it not been for the recent events beyond my control.

_The beautiful man captured me and forced me into his car. As he drove I noticed he wore a leather jacket with nothing but a gold leaf on a black leather necklace beneath. Bearing long, blonde hair, he made the consequent obligatory. _

I waited patiently as they stopped and parked the plane. I stepped off at the Seattle Airport after my short, uncomfortable flight. I attempted (unsuccessfully) to block out the memories that haunt my existence, as well as the stares from the over-exuberant, hormonal males that inhabit the human world.

But enough with the negativity! I was going to make the best of my situation! Moving to Forks wasn't my first choice but it wasn't sunny, so I could live like a normal (well…almost normal) person. I didn't have to hide in darkness, for fear of being unearthed. I could finish high school and I could go to college. I was a smart vampire, but I needed to finish school.

I walked through security and went to pick up my luggage. I hoped to see Charlie soon, didn't much like being alone, although I had been so for two months.

_I woke up after writhing in pain to find myself on a mountain side. It was much like the place I was taken the man, but it was sharper somehow, clearer. Where was the man? What was I? I smelled something, it smelled…delicious. I ran for it with all I had. I was thirsty. The same burning I had experienced earlier now manifested itself in my throat. I attacked the mountain lion. _

I was shook out of my flashback by the sight of my father. His eyes raked over me as he evaluated my acquired state. He, then, enveloped me into a hug that sent venom rushing to my mouth and my throat burning. I would have to get used to this. He looked so different with my new eyes. He was brighter and he looked more fragile that he had before.

"Hi there Bella, how've you been" Charlie pulled away.

"I've been better, the flight was terrible."

"I'm sorry about that" he said quietly, "Let me help you with your bag"

Charlie and I had never been that well at expressing our feelings towards one another, but I knew he loved me and that's all that really counted. I knew he was excited of my arrival, even though his words didn't express it.

"How are Phil and Renee?" Charlie inquired, heaving me from my revere.

"They are doing great. I think they needed some time to just be together. I didn't want to crowd them." I wasn't lying; Renee still had the googly-eyes when she looked at Phil so I reckoned she would be okay with him. Phil would also make sure she was fed and taken care of, so there wasn't any use for me around there any more. It was time to visit my father now.

"That is mature of you Bella, you're a smart kid. Ya' know?" He said.

I smiled, "Thanks"

We arrived home a few hours later (the traffic was slow because as soon as the humans saw a cop they immidiately slowed) and I went to put my bags up before I scavenged through the kitchen to make Charlie dinner. I didn't need to eat anymore.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood—a childhood that was fuzzy and dim. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. I looked at all the upgrades to my room. The room wouldn't need another upgrade. I didn't change. I never moved forward, but remained. I looked out my window and felt the venom, venom that would never kiss my cheeks, well up in my eyes. Everything was so new. The view of the room was familiar but it was very different seeing it. The room was sharper, reminding me of the monster I was. I shooed away my thoughts and wondered into the bathroom.

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. There were no flaws to my prefect body. I was a deadly flower and everything about me drew humans in male and female alike. My smell, my appearance, the list was never ending. I was beautiful, but it wasn't real. I wasn't human and I could never be normal.

I needed to get things done so I pried myself easily from the mirror and unpacked my bathroom items at vampire speed. Just because I had to act human in public didn't mean I did so private.

I went down stairs to find something to cook something for Charlie. I racked my brain trying to remember how to cook and what food tasted like…this should be interesting.

_**A/n: Please review. I will have the next chapter up pronto! **_

—_**Diva**_


	2. Interesting Introductions

**The Power of Two**

**PAGE BREAK**

Summary: Bella moved to Forks, Washington. She was met by a nomadic vampire who changed her; two months later she returns to Forks, a vampire, to finish her schooling.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**A/n: Heyy! If you haven't detected this, I'm starting over with this story. It was definitely a cute idea, but my frst try at exicuting it wasn't that great. The first chapter was basically the same, so if you are an old follower, please go back and reread it because I have added some minor details that will effect the ENTIRE Fic. I hope you like my second try better. Bella will be more IC this time around. There are many differences in this book you will see them as you go on.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**PAGE BREAK**

Chapter 1: Interesting Introductions

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I peeked into the fridge and saw that only eggs and bacon resided there. Being an old man, that was probably all he could cook. I looked in the freezer and saw all the microwave dinners. Apparently I would be the house cook for the duration of my stay.

I looked in all the cabinets making note of the appliances he had and the china. A jar was hidden away labled FOOD MONEY. I grabbed it and found my dad in the living room watching pre-game shows.

"Dad." I grabbed the remote and turned it down, "We need to go to the store. Do you think you have time before the game to drive me?" I shook the jar of money.

"Leave the jar here. Let me get my wallet. We have about an hour. Billy and Jacob are coming over for the game. Do you mind cooking for all of us?" Charlie shoved the wallet into his pocket and grabbed the cruiser keys.

We headed off to the Thriftway store as Charlie told me how it was just south of the school. We got in and got out. Soon enough, we were back at the house and I began dinner. I was done putting the potatoes (wrapped in foil) in the oven. I set the marinating steaks in the fridge, balanceing them on top of the eggs as I heard a knock and the door open.

Billy took something from Charlie and put it in his pocket before striding over to me and enveloping me in a huge hug. Billy was tall, indian and old. Jacob had the family resembleance but he was attractive. He had long dark hair and a very defined, handsom face. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, but if I were...well, Jake would be the first to know.

Jacob smiled and gave me a hug. I pressed my whole body to his trying to hide my thirst for him. I'd actually missed the kid I grew up with. I saw faint memories of our child hood together. As good as my body was now, I don't think he noticed my spell of bloodlust.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't see you driving that car Jacob!" Charlie smiled and hugged him. Jacob was a couple of heads taller than my dad, especially tall for 15, but they managed the hug just the same.

We ate steak and baked potatoes for dinner. I gave Jake my steak. I had to tell him I was a vegitarian now to get him to take it. I technically didn't have to lie. I wasn't really a food person, being a vampire and all. I unwrapped my potato and messed it around, pretending to eat it. Charlie sat on the recliner and Billy on one edge of the couch. I sat next to Jake and we talked about how our lives had been since I'd stopped visiting. I talked about Phil and Renee while he talked about his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca as well as his father.

The game finished up and Jacob and I did the dishes. I washed and he dried. Once we were done, I walked into the living room to hear the conversation between my dad and his friend immidiately stop. My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you two up to?"

"Bella..." Charlie smiled and tossed me a set of keys, "Go look outside at your new truck."

My face contorted in suprise. I went to him and gave him a heartfelt hug, "You didn't!" I had planned to buy a car once I'd had the money and I hoped this present wouldn't be awful. I kept the happiness on my face just in case it was terrible.

"I did." He led the way out the door and I caught the first glimpse of my new— well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my surprise, I loved it. I turned around and smiled a huge smile at my dad. I really appreciated this gift.

"There's the face I wanted." My dad smiled. "This truck is a classic. Jacob had it lying around. He fixed it up and made it Bella-ready."

I turned on Jake. "Thank you so much" I put my arms around his neck and he picked my feet off the ground. He kissed my forehead and had I been human, I would have blushed.

I hugged Billy shortly thereafter.

Today was a good day. Maybe I could get over my dislike of the rain via the present I'd just received.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**A/n: YES! Billy **_**is ****_able to walk. It will all tie into the story. I promise. Please review. I am trying to make Bella as Bella-like as possible, so let me know how I'm doing. Thank you for reading _**

–_**Diva**_


	3. Sadistic Schooling

**The Power of Two**

* * *

Summary: Bella moved to Forks, Washington. She was met by a nomadic vampire who changed her; two months later she returns to Forks, a vampire, to finish her schooling.

* * *

_**A/n: This chapter will be good. There will be more characters introduced so keep up and read carefully. This chapter is the longest one yet! Oh and I believe I made it clear that I really didn't want to hear about how my story isn't good enough. I'm writing for me. I love to hear that you like it, it makes my day, but I do this to better my writing skills by learning how to stay on topic and keep my characters straight. I really love it when you review, so keep it coming please!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer as do most of the paraphrased passages in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sadistic Schooling

Of course I didn't sleep at night being a vampire so I threw on some old clothes to hunt in. As I jumped out the window, the sound of the whooshing rain and wind across the roof disappeared. I walked through the fog and found plenty of wildlife to hunt near our house in the woods. I mostly had carnivores to satisfy myself before sending myself into a place full of humans. My red eyes had just disappeared a few days ago. Even though I didn't look like it, I was still a newborn.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Starting with me turning into a vampire and ending with me having to venture into a large group of humans for school. Charlie left first, thankfully with the idea that I would be finishing my breakfast. He was off to the police station—that was his wife and family now. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining family room was a row of pictures.

It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit — and headed out into the rain—again.

It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately, as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I had lived with my mom for the past two months since I was changed, getting used to the smell of human blood. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood

Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

The red-haired woman manning the desk looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.

When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.

I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me or the other way around...hopefully. I finally exhaled an unneeded breath and stepped out of the truck.

I walked past the cafeteria and into building three where my first class was English. This English class was taught by a tall, balding man whose nameplate identified him as Mr. Mason. He signed my slip and sent me to the empty chair at the back without an introduction—thank God. English class went smoothly and I had already read all of the book list. I stepped out of the class when an Asian guy with long hair and glasses came up to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-feet radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

The boy's name was Eric. He escorted me to my class while asking about Phoenix. I made it to building six and then to Trig with Mr. Varner and then to Spanish. I met a girl named Jessica and we walked to lunch together. I'd hoped to see Jacob before lunch, but just as the thought crossed my mind I smelled him in line for food. I remembered that I would have to fake eating and barley kept my look of disgust reigned in.

I told Jessica that I'd be back in a minute before I walked up to Jacob and hugged his back. He turned around confused and then his face smiled when his eyes recognized me. He picked me up and I hugged his neck thankful for something familiar. "Can I buy your lunch today Bella? It would be a good welcome on your first day."

I frowned, "Jake. No. I'm not going to take advantage of a friend like that."

He smiled, "Please Bella? It would make up for all the birthdays I've missed."

I pursed my lips, "No really Jake. I'm feeling kinda sick. I don't think I'll eat today."

He frowned and felt my wrist, "You're freezing Bella!" I'd forgotten about my body temperature or the lack thereof.

"No" I replied, "I just have poor circulation." I am glad I hunted this morning because if I hadn't I'd be a lot colder and not have been able to fool him.

He kissed my head and walked me to the table after paying for his meal. Too helpful Eric was sitting there along with a couple of guys that looked like Jacob and a few more people that looked like friends of Eric. Jacob introduced me to his two friends (the ones who were also giant and dark-skinned like Jacob). Quil and Embry were from the same Indian reservation Jacob was from and they had both come up to school here with Jacob after some incident that Jacob kept avoiding talking about. Jacob then introduced me to the other residents at the table just as Jessica walked up and sat down. I greeted her to let Jacob know he didn't need to waste and introduction. I sat down and decided to test the air. I immediately straightened and I had to act nonchalant as I smelled them.

There were five of them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. The only corner in fact that held no windows. It would be easy for them on a sunny day to hide out there. The air conditioner stood behind them, pushing the smell of the humans away. I looked up and studied them each closely. There were two girls and in the fist seat set a beautiful blonde with the body of a _Sports Illustrated _model. The other girl, her polar opposite, was small and pixie-like. The blonde's hair was straight while the smaller girl's hair was black. It stood up in every direction.

The three boys didn't look anything alike. One of the three was gigantic and muscly. He had brown curly hair and cute dimples. Another was extremely tall, more lean. He was honey blonde. The third boy was lanky, less bulky, and he had a mop of bronze colored hair. He was younger looking...or more so than the others who looked like the could be in college or even teachers here.

They were all different, but yet exactly alike. I got out of my seat, excused myself, and made my way over to them. This would be interesting.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review. The next chapter will be the other half of the day. There will be an interesting twist! **_

—_**Diva!**_


	4. Horrific Happenings

**The Power of Two**

**PAGE BREAK**

Summary: Bella moved to Forks, Washington. She was met by a nomadic vampire who changed her; two months later she returns to Forks, a vampire, to finish her schooling.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**A/n: This chapter will be good too! The Cullen's meet Bella! **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**PAGE BREAK**

Chapter 3: Horrific Happenings

_Last Chapter:_

_They were all different, but yet exactly alike. I got out of my seat, excused myself, and made my way over to them. This would be interesting._

Present:

They watched me approach, their worried glances were not hidden from me. The bronzed haired boy nodded at the honey blonde and stood as I reached their table. There were six chairs at the table and the standing vampire gracefully pulled the extra chair out for me to sit in. I sat down and looked each one of them in the eye and smiled in wonder.

"I thought I'd never meet someone like me, much less five of you." I looked at the boy who had pulled my chair out for me. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

He pointed to each of his family members and said a name. There was Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward _**(A/n: I'm going to leave it up to you to figure out who's who. If you can't tell...I think you should re-read the series...)**_.

After Edward told me who everyone was he looked at me. He looked like he was concentrating very hard.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him scooting myself an inch away from him in my chair.

"I can't." Edward said looking at Jasper, his expression once again worried. Then he nodded, "Please, tell us about yourself."

I made an uncomfortable face and then told them the reason I was here and where I was staying. I smiled after I was finished and turned on Edward. "Do I get to hear your life story?"

Edward gave me a smile and told me about each of his family individually. Jasper could read emotions, Alice could see the future. They were mates. Emmett was strong and Rosalie was beautiful. They were also mates.

"So what's your deal?" I looked at him and he was staring at me again.

"I read minds, but not yours apparently." Edward frowned. "I probably just need to concentrate more. I bet I can find it."

"Feel free. Where's your mate anyway?" I asked him.

"I don't have one." He frowned again and leaned closer to me.

He might if he continued to stare at me like that...where did that come from?"Well. I have to go back to Jacob now. Try not to have an aneurism concentrating so hard, and don't make a scene. I don't need anymore attention."

I got up and walked back toward my seat at Jacob's table.

As I sat Jacobs arm went to the back of my seat, "What was that about Bella. Why's Cullen staring at you?"

I turned around and scowled then leaned my head back so my neck was on Jacobs arm. I looked up at him to see his worried face. I smiled reassuringly and stole a nasty bite out of his apple to confirm I was okay. He seemed to buy it. He probably knew the attention was getting to me.

Let me give you a back ground on Jacob and me. I used to play with him and his sisters when I came to my dad's house in the summer. The girls and I used to make him play house with us. We would always make him be the Dad and since I was the only one not related to him I had to be the Mom. Mommies and daddies always had to be married so we had to play wedding too. Rachel and Rebecca would switch between the rolls of baby, cat, dog, aunt and cousin. Jacob and I learned a lot about each other when we were married and we'd been secret best friends ever since. It, apparently, wasn't a secret anymore.

"It's probably nothing." I said. "He probably has a crush on you." I joked. I heard Emmett laugh quietly from across the room.

"Why'd you go over there?" Jacob asked me.

"I thought I knew them from somewhere. Apparently I'm going nuts. Now that I think about it, they actually looked like some friends I hung out with in Phoenix." I hated lying to Jacob, but I didn't know if I could trust him with my secret yet. I wouldn't be caught in the lie because I really didn't have friends in Phoenix.

It was time to go and I turned on Jake giving him a hug. He was getting more "touchy feely" by the minute. He kissed the top of my head and I went to Biology II with Angela, a girl I'd met at the lunch table. Angela was quiet and I didn't have to worry about her making uncomfortable conversation.

We walked in as the bell rang and Angela sat in her seat. I went up to Mr. Banner and waited for him to tell me which seat I was in. I smelled my new lab partner just before I turned around to find him concentrating on my mind.

"Ha-ha." I said after I'd sat in the empty seat next to him.

"This isn't funny at all." He scowled at me.

"Actually, it's quite relieving. I can't have you reading my mind...that would be intrusive."

If looks could kill...I'd have been crucified by the bronze hair boy sitting next to me. I made a wall in between us with my long straight hair. He was being mean because _he_ couldn't read my mind. _I_ didn't do anything. I felt the venom rushing into my eyes. This venom would have been angry tears. The venom would never fall, but it still made me mad that it had gathered in the first place. I angled my chair away from him and took an unneeded stiff. He had no right to be mean. All he was doing was ruining my first day.

I should go tell on him.

That was the point I starting laughing. I started out with a low chuckle and then turned into a hysterical laugh that I couldn't control. I turned to see the look on Edward's face and the 'what the hell?' expression on his face made me loose it even more.

I got a stern look from Mr. Banner and I tried to stifle my laugh but it didn't work very well. In a few minutes I'd mostly calmed down. I glanced at Edward and almost lost it again.

"Are you going to let me in on your joke?" Edward asked frowning.

"You know what? I don't think I will. Because you are mean."

"I am not mean. I'm frustrated. I can't hear your mind." Edward smiled a very nice smile at me and I very nearly melted on the spot.

I timidly smiled back at him.

"Can we start over?" He asked me. "I feel like I wasn't very nice to you."

"You weren't. Actually, quite the opposite." I frowned.

"My apologies." He smiled ruefully.

We shook hands. He was very nice the last half of the class. He was really cute and when he was being nice and smiling he made me smile.

Biology went well but I didn't learn much. Edward didn't talk much but his intense, wondrous gazes at me really distracted me from my work. Edward was pretty cute and easily distracting.

"What's your next class?" Edward asked while we put our books away.

"My last class is Gym with Mr. Clapp." I answered.

"That would be Coach Clapp." He smiled at me. "I could walk you there if you'd like." He smiled.

"You don't have to. The gym will be fairly easy to find." I looked up at him shyly.

"I insist. On the way you can tell me what you thought as so funny." Edward revealed his plan.

"Mad that you can't just pick my brain?" I smiled smugly.

"Actually, you are completely correct. Maybe if I hear you tell me I can hear you thinking it."

_Can you hear this? _I tried to send him a mental message but he just looked at me confused. I was glad he couldn't read my mind.

On our way to the Gym I told him my thoughts from earlier and why I thought them so funny. He actually laughed and agreed that he was an ass earlier. He told me that if I told Coach Clapp on him, he might actually get a time-out. We laughed and everyone looked at us weirdly.

"So it looks like you aren't the socialites at Forks High." I gazed at him suspiciously.

"We aren't exactly the most popular kids. We could be of course, but we choose not to be because that would mean that we have to hang out with humans and Jasper is new to our lifestyle. He isn't quite used to our diet."

"How long has he been abstinent?" I asked.

"Longer than you've been alive that's for sure." Edward frowned. "I don't think he really processed the fact that you had the self-control to go to school after just two months. Frankly it hasn't really set in with me either. I still believe your lying."

"It's up to you whether you believe me or not. I can't think of a reason I'd lie about that though. Maybe I'd seem stronger the older I was, but I'm already really strong. I don't see how I'd get to be much stronger than this unless I change my diet, which isn't an option. My eyes just changed back from the disgusting red color they had been when I first rose." I frowned thinking about my first look in a mirror. It was when I first went back home to Renée. I had barley been able to hide the eyes from her. I'd had to steal sunglasses from a human until I could get some contacts. I remembered how I faked having mono; faked going to the doctor and had actually gone to the store to buy colored contacts. I had to learn to lie to my mother. Lying to him would have been the same.

We stopped in front of the gym.

"Here you are" He smiled at me. "By the way, Rosalie thinks you're lying about being two months old. I just want you to know I'm on your side if it comes down to it. I also wanted to invite you over to my house for "dinner." At least that's what you could tell Charlie."

"I have plans tonight with Jacob, but maybe some other time." I hugged him and he was too surprised to hug me back. By the time he realized what was happening, I had already strolled off toward the gym entrance.

I sat down on the bleachers just as a male voice said, "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Bella." I corrected him politely. "You have Gym this period?" I recognized him as Mike Newton from the lunch table.

Mike was a cute baby-faced by with neat blonde spikes. He had a friendly smile and he showed me Coach Clapp's office and where he kept the extra uniforms. After showing me where the girls locker room was he left me to change.

After I got out of the locker room, I sat on the bleachers and Mike soon joined me.

"So what did you say to Edward Cullen to piss him off so bad in Biology?" Mike smiled.

"I told him he was a woman." I looked him in the eye trying to keep a straight face.

Mike's eyes widened and I laughed. "I almost thought you were serious there for a second." He laughed with me.

We played volleyball and I had to make sure I didn't spike it too hard or serve it too far. I made myself look hopelessly nonathletic. I wasn't that athletic in my human life, so it wasn't that hard.

The bell finally rang and I changed back into my regular clothes to go home. I then ran around to the office, returned my slip and got the hell out of Dodge. _**(A/N: If you didn't get that reference, I don't blame you. You're probably too young. If you don't get it replace the word "Dodge" with "there.")**_

I climbed into my truck and pulled out to leave when I saw Jacob running to my car. I rolled down the window.

"How was your first day?" He asked smiling.

"It was just wonderful." I said sarcastically, "It was okay. It was just school."

"Feel any better?" He questioned.

"Actually I have something to tell you. Can I come by your house later tonight?" I frowned.

"Are you okay Bella? Is there something wrong?" Jake was worried.

"Nothing is wrong. I'll be at your house at one o'clock tonight okay? I don't want Billy involved so don't tell him about me coming over. Alright?" I looked at him.

"What is it Bella? Just tell me now. It's not that big of a deal. I'll understand." Jacob was freaking out now.

I put my hand on the side of his face. "It's really fine Jacob. I promise. I'll see you tonight at your house. One Am.. Be careful getting home." I drove away and looked at Jacobs worried face in the mirror. He would understand it all tonight.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**A/n: No Cliffhanger. Please Review. Thanks for reading.**_

—_**Diva **_


	5. Catastrophic Confessions

**The Power of Two**

**PAGE BREAK**

Summary: Bella moved to Forks, Washington. She was met by a nomadic vampire who changed her; two months later she returns to Forks, a vampire, to finish her schooling.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**A/n: Will Bella confess that she's a vampire to Jacob, or will she chicken out?**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**PAGE BREAK**

Chapter 4: Catastrophic Confessions

I finished hunting and changed in the woods behind Jacob's house. It was time to tell him. I checked my face in the mirror I brought and ran to Jacob's house. It was promptly one o'clock when I looked though Jacob's room. He was watching TV. Thank God because I don't know what I would have done if I looked through his window during his...ahem...private boy time.

I knocked on his window and he jumped up to open it.

"I didn't hear the truck pull up." Jacob frowned.

"I didn't take the truck." I hoped he would catch on soon. I climbed in his room.

"Did you take the cruiser then." Jacob looked confused. Poor guy.

"No sir. I didn't. That would be illegal." I waited for the question.

"I give up. How did you get here?"

"I ran." I said suddenly nervous again.

"You aren't sweaty." Jacob said.

"I don't sweat anymore." I replied.

Jacob got a far away look, "What are you saying Bella?"

"I'm saying that I'm a vampire." I looked away in shame. It's not like I chose my life.

Jacob began laughing. He laughed so hard that I thought he was going to wake up Billy.

"Jacob! I'm not joking. I'm serious." I ran at vampire speed and appeared outside the window.

Jacob's eyes went wide. He joined me outside. I didn't miss the way he stood at least a foot away from me. I should have expected this.

"I love you Jake. I just wanted to be honest with you. You are my best friend, and it isn't fair to keep up the charade with you." Venom came to my eyes. He was probably repulsed by me. Everyone knew vampires' diet even if they didn't quite have all of the facts about my kind straight.

"That's impossible." Jacob had a dazed look on his face.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" I asked.

"Please" Jacob said, "Show me."

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said with my hands up taking a step toward him. I hugged him and then pulled back and put my hands on his waist. I slowly but easily picked him up and held him there.

"I'm really strong." I said easily throwing him up by his hips and then catching him gently. I put him down, "I can move faster than your human eyes can see." I ran to the edge of the forest waved at him from there and was back before he had time to wave back. "I'm like a carnivorous flower," I told him. "Everything about me draws you in. You are my natural prey. I'm beautiful to make you physically attracted to me. Even straight women couldn't resist." I lowered my voice making it husky and sexy. "Tell me you don't want me right now." I challenged him, my lips brushing against his as I spoke. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, brushing his skin lightly.

"I..." He shivered and leaned in to kiss me. I moved away so fast that he basically fell over.

"As if I needed you to want me." And he _did_ want me. One glance at his pants could tell you that. "I could kill you easily, barley moving a finger."

He backed away.

"I couldn't kill you though. My morals and my heart wouldn't let me, now matter how much your blood calls to me. What I'm trying to say is that you need to be more careful when you touch me. If you catch me off guard with affection like a hug, you put me in a terrible situation. It causes me physical pain to be so close to you. My throat burns every time our faces are near and when you tried to kiss me...I couldn't do it, or at least I don't think I could." I looked up at him sadly.

He held up his hands and slowly took a step closer to me. And then another. And then another until he was standing face to face (or rather chest to face) with me.

"Am I catching you off guard now?" He smiled sweetly down at me and held out his arms. He wasn't going to run and hide.

I launched myself into his arms and began sobbing wishing the venom from my eyes could spill out, wishing I could be normal. "It was s-so scary Jake." I kept sobbing into his chest until the sadness and relief had worked itself out of my system. My arms were under his, grabbing his shoulders from the back. His arms pressed me to him putting one hand on my neck and the other on the small of my back. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Tell me what happened. How'd you get like this?" He asked moving my hair out of my face. He looked down at my face confused and felt my cheeks and then his shirt. He just realized I couldn't cry.

"In Phoenix, a man came out of nowhere and he grabbed me. He was really strong and he forced me into his car and he drove me up to some mountains in Phoenix. He bit my neck and then when I couldn't move from all the pain..." I looked away from Jacob "...he raped me, Jacob. When he was done with me, he put me in a dip in the ground to change. I estimated it was three and a half days before I could move and get out of the hole. I ran away as fast as I could and I smelled blood for the first time. My throat burned and I attacked a lion. That was what I'd smelled. I'm lucky some hiker didn't come on the trails because I didn't know what I was doing. I was scared and alone and I didn't know what to do. It was a few days before I really came to terms with what I was and what the man had done to me. As soon as I realized that I could live off of animals I trained myself to be around humans. I moved back in with Renée, made up an excuse for my absence and then decided to move here to try to have a normal life. Then I met-" I stopped myself. I shouldn't tell him about the Cullens. Their secret, similar to mine or not, was still not my secret to tell.

"Who did you meet Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I met the new Charlie. With my new eyes everything is brighter. If I were human I'd probably have a headache." I lied smoothly and led him off on a rabbit trail that would lead far, far away from the Cullen topic. I knew it would happen eventually, but I had to delay it because I didn't want to get off to a bad start with the Cullens.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked me as we walked back over to his window hand in hand.

"I'm going to force you into bed and make you sleep. The human needs his rest." I smiled at him.

"I still love you Bella. Being a little different won't change that." Jacob smiled at me.

"A little different Jake? I want to eat you. When you got an erection earlier, I could smell your blood pool in your...area." I laughed and sighed.

Jacob laughed, "Could you smell how much blood?"

I saw the path his mind was trailing off to and even though I could smell _exactly _how much blood went to his...ahem...I answered "No, and I don't want to find out." It was weird not blushing.

"Do you want to stay for a while? Like a half hour?" Jacob asked.

I really wanted to go to the Cullens tonight, but they were vampires so they'd be there all night. "Okay. But I'm only staying until two because I still have some things to do tonight." _visit Edward._

Jacob laid on his bed and I just stood awkwardly. "Seriously Bella? I don't bite. You do." He winked.

"Maybe that's what I'm afraid of." I laid down, my back to Jacob. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. I almost turned around and bit him. He smelled delicious. We watched TV for a little while. I didn't have to pretend to breathe with Jacob anymore. I tried to be come more used to his smell though. I looked at the clock and it was almost two o'clock. Time to have some fun.

I turned around in Jacob's arms. I was face to face with his throat. Perfect. I was going to see how much blood would venture south when Jacob was really turned on. I inhaled his throat. I kissed his neck on the pulse point. I soon licked along his vain and moaned from the feeling of his blood rushing under my mouth. I wasn't the only one moaning as our hands ventured over each other. I began to suck his neck, breaking blood vessels there and forming a purple spot on Jacob's neck. A wave of electricity went though me and I really wanted him, but I wasn't ready to be with him like that. I very nearly bit him then. Jacob was kissing my head desperately when I scooted up and got face to face with him. "Don't move a muscle or I will kill you." I meant that literally, and since he could tell he stopped moving. Our lips connected and I kissed him softly. Against my warning, he began kissing me back. Venom rushed to my mouth and I jumped up and away from him after he decided to disobey, "What the hell Jacob? I guess you didn't hear me so let me make myself a little more clear. When I tell you to do something or in this case refrain from doing something that involves your safety, I suggest you do it. Like I said I _will_ kill you. Simply by accident. It's time for me to go and it's probably for the best because I am not very happy with you. Go to bed Jacob." With that I was out the window. I wouldn't come back to check on him like I would have at any normal time because he would probably be masturbating after the enormous hard-on I'd left him with.

I wasn't going to the Cullens tonight. There was plenty of time for that I just for that tomorrow night when I was less angry. I changed back into my hunting clothes when I entered the woods and I went to attack the nearest animal I smelled just to take my anger out.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**A/n: Interesting isn't it? There will be more plot in the next chapter! Will Bella date Jacob, even though she very nearly killed him tonight, or will she decide that it was too close of a call and break it off. What about Edward? Find out in Chapter 5, "Billy's Bitter Break!" Review! **_


	6. Billy's Bitter Break

**The Power of Two**

**PAGE BREAK**

Summary: Bella moved to Forks, Washington. She was met by a nomadic vampire who changed her; two months later she returns to Forks, a vampire, to finish her schooling.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**A/n: School today is interesting. By the way you guys, I have devious plans in line for this story. Everything will work out and yes, This IS a Bella/Edward story. I promise! It will all work out in the end! Please don't stop reading if things aren't going your way because the plot is going to twist and turn so fast it will make your head spin.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**PAGE BREAK**

Chapter 5: Billy's Bitter Break

_School is going to be interesting today_. I thought as I got out of my truck. I had my black rain coat on again and I adjusted it when I stood. I was more upset about last night than I was mad. I liked Jacob and I thought that maybe we could have been together, but if he wasn't going to help me and do what he did yesterday...I didn't know if I could be with him. It was Charlie's day off and he had been home this morning so I'd had to pretend to eat. Billy would be coming over to watch sports with him later this afternoon. I trudged through my morning classes and made it all the way to lunch. It was time to talk to Jacob. I found him in the lunch line and tapped his shoulder.

Jacob turned around and smiled a guilty smile and then blushed. He was probably thinking about our little incident last night. Well I hoped he had fun thinking about it because I sure as hell didn't have the strength to do it again. He opened his arms up for a hug and I relented and hugged him. "I want to talk about last night."

I knew it would come up and I'm glad it was sooner rather than later. "Okay let's go sit and we can talk." I took him by the hand and led him to the table after he paid for his food. I saw Edward across the room and I waved at him. He gave me a nice smile and a small wave. My stomach did a flip and I was suddenly embarrassed to be holding Jacob's hand. I dropped his hand casually as we sat down. He frowned a little when I crossed my hands over my chest making, sure he couldn't grab my hand again.

"What happened last night needs to never happen again. It was a mistake and I'm sorry I led you on. I like you, but last night pretty much proved that you won't be able to handle us being in a relationship." My face contorted in pain.

"I beg to differ Bella. Last night proved to me how much I actually like you. It opened my eyes to the fact that you really are a..." Jacob was at a loss for words.

"Monster?" I asked. "You're human Jacob and you deserve a human girlfriend who could finish what she starts, unlike me who can't even kiss you without wanting to kill you."

"I don't want another girl. You aren't even going to give me a chance?" Jacob was getting mad.

"It's not about giving you a chance. It's about your safety and your needs. I'm not good for you Jake." Venom rushed to my eyes and I moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. I didn't want to tell him that, but it needed to be said. "I don't love you any less. I just can't handle it right now. I'm too young, too new at this life style." With that I dropped his hand, kissed his lips briefly and went to my truck to sit. I needed to be away from the smell of humans and be able to think.

I heard a knock on the window and I jumped up to yell at the person knocking until I saw who it was. I unlocked the door and opened it. He climbed into the passenger's seat and sat down next to me.

"You told Jacob what you were." He said with no preamble.

"Yep," I replied frowning. "I guess you heard our whole conversation on the matter."

"That isn't my business really. I came to talk to you about my family." Edward frowned.

"I didn't tell him." I frowned in reply.

"Even so. Jacob isn't safe knowing about our secret and it will only be a matter of time before he puts two and two together realizes what the Cullen family is. Do you know of the Volturi?" He asked. As soon as he glimpsed my confused face he continued, "They are a very old family and they are known for their power and royalty. They are the ones who protect our secret whether we like it or not. Jacob is in danger of knowing about you. If the Volturi were aware of Jacob's knowledge of us he would be killed. Your death would come shortly after."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked.

"Not at all." He replied earnestly, "I'm merely voicing a concern and asking you to lay low not only for your sake but my families' as well. If Jacob were to find out about us we would also be in danger. All I'm asking is that you don't make yourself obvious." He smiled and then his expression changed to concern. "I also wanted to make sure you were okay. I figured that your human friends wouldn't understand what you're going through."

"I'm okay. I just feel bad for not being able to be human for Jacob." I frowned.

"When you live a hundred years, like I have, you realize you don't ever have to be anything for anyone." Edward smiled at me.

"It's not even about Jacob needing me to be his girlfriend. It's about me wanting to be. You know?" I looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"I've also learned that if you really want something bad enough you can make it work." He half smiled at me.

"Thanks so much Edward." I hugged him and put my chin on his shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Jacob's eyes through the window. He looked betrayed and hurt and a million other emotions. "Oh shit!" I shoved Edward back and hopped out of my truck running toward Jacob at human speed as he walked back into the building.

When I caught up to him he turned around, "You had somewhere to be. I understand now. You were headed to the Cullens that night."

I spluttered, "I..." He was right. I had been on my way to the Cullen's, but not for the reason he suggested. I hadn't even went!

"Wow. I never thought you'd play me like that." Jacob spat the words at me. The words brought me from guilt to anger in a quick second.

"Play you like what Jacob? It wasn't like we were making out in my truck. We were talking and he was giving me advice about us." I made a gesture between Jacob and I, "You know what he said? He told me that if I wanted a guy I had the power to work it out, but you know...I don't know if I want the guy anymore." And with that I stormed off to Biology II. I tried to keep Jacob out of my mind as I studied Biology. I was talking to Edward about how I hoped things would get less stressful here and how I'm glad there were people like me. The hour was half way over when a voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Banner," the voice said urgently, "May I have Bella Swan to the office? It's an emergency."

I barley kept it to human speed as I rushed to put my things away. I wonder what had happened. Charlie could be hurt. Edward helped me by quickly writing the homework that was printed on the board down for me. He thrust it at me and I smiled at him gratefully.

I rushed out the Biology door and into the office only to see Jacob pacing.

Jacob ran to me and pulled me into a hug. "Bella. He's in the hospital."

"Jake. Stop. Start over." I said cradling his face in my hands. Even if I was mad at him, I still cared about him and I wasn't going to let an argument change that.

"Billy was in a car accident this afternoon. He was coming back to the reservation from Charlie's house. Charlie called from the hospital. He had to go to the station and try to get off work. I don't have a ride and I thought since we're practically family—"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." I turned to Mrs. Cope the Administrative Assistant. "Do I need to sign out?"

"I've already done it for you." She said, "Go."

"Thanks" We ran to my truck and hopped in. I started it up and drove quickly to the hospital. I opened my window and asked Jacob to open his. He looked confused then his eyes lit up in recognition. His scent was too strong in this close of space.

When we arrived we asked the lady at the desk where Billy was and after checking her computer she said he was in emergency surgery. They didn't know if he would make it. His doctor would come and talk to us once he was through with the surgery. Charlie wasn't in the waiting room so I assume he had already left to go to the station. I hoped he'd be back soon and that he didn't have to work with this on his mind.

I took Jacob's hand and sat on the waiting room couch. He laid his head on my shoulder. I looked down at him and stroked his hair. "It's gonna be okay Jake. Billy's going to be okay."

He looked up and into my eyes. His were red and puffy from crying and he started to tear up again.

I cradled his head in my hands once again and then used my thumb to wipe the tears off of his face and I moved to brush my lips against his. He sat up and kissed me softly. This is what he needed—a distraction. He kissed me back and his fingers tangled in my hair. I pulled away, my throat burning. I couldn't keep doing that, no matter how good it felt, even if it was a chaste kiss like this one.

My throat was burning from the kiss, my lips tingling. I really did like Jake. It wasn't deep building love, but he was special to me. His kiss would have made my heart beat faster if I were a human. I sat there holding him until the nurse came out to tell us some news.

"Are you Billy's family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. I'm his son Jacob. Do you have any news?" Jacob stood and shook the nurse's hand.

"Mr. Black is in critical condition. He broke his spine in a few places and frankly he is lucky to be alive right now. If Mr. Black does live there is very little chance that he will walk again. How old are you? I will need to call child services if Mr. Black is un-"

I cut the nurse off, "I'm Bella, a family friend of Billy and Jacob. Charlie, the Chief of police, is my father. He'll be back soon and we can discuss details of that sort when he arrives." My dad will be able to make sure Jacob was allowed to stay with his father. Since they lived on the reservation it wouldn't be hard to arrange. "Are we going to be allowed to see him soon? When will we get details of the crash, how bad of shape his car is in, and insurance information of the other driver?"

We discussed the details and found it had been a kid who had taken his parents' car and had no insurance. Since the kid had only had his permit, he wouldn't get his license until he was eighteen. The family had agreed to pay the hospital bills and other services without complaint. Apparently this wasn't the boy's first episode of grand theft auto and they would probably be getting him professional help in the very near future. I hoped they didn't take him away from his parents. No one deserved that. My father arrived just as the surgeon came out to talk to us about Billy's health situation.

A beautiful man walked out from the emergency room doors. My jaw dropped when I smelled what he was. He was one of those men that were just _pretty..._ I couldn't get enough of looking at him I felt the urge to blink, but I smiled instead. This must be Carlisle, Edward's dad. Edward had told me their cover story and I thought it was great that his dad was helping save the lives of people like Billy.

"You must be Dr. Cullen." I smiled and shook his hand. As soon as he caught my smell his face lit up in acknowledgment. "I'm Bella, Edward's lab partner in Biology."

Jacob grumbled but shook his hand anyway. Charlie shortly after that.

"You all can visit Billy now. He is in the ICU now and he has a better chance of surviving, but his mobility is the thing you will need to worry about. I will get him fitted for a wheelchair and get ramps and things installed into your house for when he goes home." _That is _if_ he goes home. "_I want to keep him here a few days just to make sure he doesn't have any unknown head injuries and to make sure his back begins to heal properly. I'm confident that Billy will survive. I'll warn you; he isn't conscience. We will ween him off of the pain medications in the morning to see how he reacts, but for now he is in a medicine induced coma. Only family members can go in the ICU, but I'm sure you both count as family to Jacob and Billy. I could sneak you in there, as any friend of Edward's is a friend of mine." Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen. We won't get you in trouble by staying long." I smiled.

"That's Carlisle to you Miss. Bella." He led us into the ICU and then to Billy's small private room. He then left us to venture in and see him.

Jacob looked down at me and his eyes were full of tears and his hand stopped on the handle. "I don't know if I can do it, Bella."

Charlie stood there looking into the window. I think he was still in shock by the fact that his best friend was injured.

I cradled Jacob's face in my hands and then kissed his lips briefly. "You can do it for Billy, for your dad."

He took my hand in his and squeezed before turning and opening the door. He pulled me in with him and he stood by his father's bedside. "He's never going to be the same again. He's in pain and he's going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

"He's still Billy, Jacob. He still loves you and your sisters just the same. I'm going to leave you alone to talk to him now. Give me your phone and I'll call Rebecca and Rachel and tell them to get flights in as soon as possible." I hugged him and grabbed Charlie and Jacob's phone and went out the door. "We'll get to talk to him too, but I just thought Jacob should have his time. We can sit here while I call Rebecca and Rachel." I told Charlie.

He sat down and put his head in his hands. He must feel like it was his fault. He was supposed to keep the people of Forks safe, but he had taken a day off and his best friend might die now because of that.

I patted my father's back before searching in his phone for his sister's numbers. I paused hearing Jacob's voice through the glass of the room saying, "Hey Dad." Would it be an invasion of privacy to listen? I suppose as long as he didn't know I was listening, it didn't hurt.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are the best dad and that I love you. I know mom was killed in a car accident when I was little and I know you loved her. Promise you won't leave me here all alone like she left us. I know she didn't have a choice, but we needed her and she wasn't there anymore. Rachel and Rebecca had needed her more than I had because they were girls and they needed a mom to put their hair up and do girl things like shopping, but I need you because a son needs his father. I need you to give me girl advice and to make fun of me when I tell you how deeply in love I am with this girl. I need your disapproving looks when I cop a feel on your best friend's daughter. I need you here to remind me that I'm a kid and that I don't have it all figured out, as much as I'd like to think so. Don't die and leave me to make the same mistakes as the boy who put you in this hospital. I know that if you don't live that I have Rachel, Rebecca, Quil, Embry, Charlie, and Bella, but they aren't you dad. I love you." Jacob had begged his dad to live and now that he was done with his speech he sat in the chair next to his dad's bed and sobbed.

I wanted so bad to go in and be with him, but it wasn't enough. He needed his dad to be alive and awake for him. I called his sisters knowing that they would get immediate flights out to Port Angeles. Once Rachel and Rebecca had been called I decided that Jacob had gotten out his emotions and would probably sleep better tonight knowing that he got that off of his chest. I tapped Charlie's shoulders and told him to go home when he was ready and how I would get Jacob settled. I walked into the ICU to see Jacob sniffling quietly sitting in a chair his face next to Billy's on the pillow.

"You can't sleep here because it's an ICU, but you can go home or to my house. Where do you want to go?" I asked lifting Jacob up.

"Can I crash at your place? I don't want to be alone." Jacob asked me.

"We can go down to the reservation and get you packed up and you can stay at my house until Billy gets out of the hospital. We'll pack for a few days." I hugged Jacob and put my arms around his waist as we walked to my truck. We didn't say anything in the truck I just held his hand on the seat and turned the radio on anything but sad music. His scent was getting easier and easier to be around. I was becoming less and less tempted by his blood and more and more by his tall and lean body. The more time I was with him the easier it was.

We got to his house and I turned off the truck and got out at vampire speed and waited for Jacob to catch up. We finally got into his room and he stayed silent as he put underwear socks and five or so changes of clothes into his bag. When he was done packing he put his bag down and sat on his bed. I watched his face crumple and I saw him about to cry before steeling himself and making a face void of emotion and I tilted his chin up and spoke to him, "It's okay to feel, Jacob. It doesn't make you any less of a man."

"Do you want me to show you what I feel Bella?" Jacob asked me fiercely.

"Of course I do." I replied not knowing what he was doing to do.

He rose quickly, moved to me, grabbed me and held me to him. His lips found mine in a hot and passionate kiss. I didn't know if I should kiss him back or push him away so I just let him kiss me and get it out. His scent was getting less and less heady and I could handle him being close to me now. I forced myself to focus on self control. I moved my lips against his and pressed myself into him and I made sure to keep the venom out of my mouth as he pressed for more in the kiss. His tongue traced my lips and I opened my venom free mouth to let him in. Our tongues danced and I used all the power in my body to not kill him. He moved us over to the bed and the piece of my brain that wasn't concentrating on the kiss warned me that this was getting a little too serious. I was pushed onto the bed and laid on top of. Jacob rolled me on top of him and I was straddling his hips. Jacob was horny and that was dangerous. I didn't have to process this before he ground his hips into mine. _Oh, shit..._ My brain was trying to process what was happening, but since I was a newborn, my emotions were still easily manipulated making me just as excited as he was. He pulled me down so that every curve of my body pressed against him and I let out a low moan. With that, he grabbed my hips and pressed them to his as hard as he could. I couldn't take it anymore and the venom began rushing into my mouth. I moved from him quickly to the other side of the room and clutched my throat. Even though I had been desensitized, my throat burned like hell...literally. Jacob started toward me. I looked up at him and bared my teeth. I was in hunting mode now and nothing would stop me until I got blood. I let out a low growl signaling him of my attack.

"Bella..." Jacob's voice sounded so worried. "I didn't mean to...I don't know what came over...I'm so so sorry, Bells."

"I'll be back in ten minutes Jacob," I said once I was composed, my sadness and guilt already settling in, "Be packed and in my truck or I'm going to leave you here." I jumped out the window and went to hunt. I drank the blood of a nearby deer and decided that I would go on a more thorough hunting expedition when Jacob fell asleep and go visit the Cullen's on my way back. I knew they would sense my decision since Alice could see the future. If not I would go to the school and trace them from there. I came back to Jacobs house ten minutes later my thirst under control. My emotions were hard to control and I would have to talk to the Cullen family about my options with Jacob since I'd told him my secret. I got into my truck started it up and glanced at Jacob who was sitting quietly in the cab.

"Roll your window down. I can't breathe." I lied to him. I couldn't take his scent like that again. The kiss we had shared was wild and passionate and I loved every second of it even though I had nearly killed Jacob. I wouldn't let things get that far again. The only reason I had this time was because he needed the break from worrying about his father and frankly, I had needed the same. I would talk to the Cullen's about Billy and if he would be okay. Alice could see the future like I said.

We arrived at my house a short drive later and I hopped out grabbing one of Jacob's bags. He grabbed his other bag and we strode into the front room. Charlie wasn't back from the hospital yet so we were left to find dinner and fix Jacob's bed all on our own. I went and got a few blankets out of the cupboard and set them on the couch making a bed at vampire speed. I then sped into the kitchen and got the meat out of the fridge. I began frying onions and making hamburgers a food I could easily pass off as not wanting because of my vegetarianism.

By the time I'd finished, Charlie was still not back and I was beginning to worry about him. Jacob ate his dinner and then mine. Charlie walked through the door and his eyes were red. He sat down at our little table and ate the dinner I'd fixed. As soon as he was through, he washed his plate and went to bed. Looked like we were on our own for the rest of the night. _Shit._

Jacob got up and we walked into the living room, "Bella. I want to talk."

_Shit, shit, shit..._ "Okay Jacob...what do you want to talk about?" I asked, already knowing his answer.

"I just wanted to tell you that I loved you. I love you as my best friend and then as my family and I'm starting to love you as my girlfriend. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to try to help your tendencies." Jacob surprised me with his answer. I had expected only the first part of his speech.

"You really want to know what helps me? Listen to me when I talk. Listen to me when I say to back off because if you don't it makes it hard for me." I frowned.

Jacob put his arm around me, "Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine with this. And on another friendly note, remember that when your tongue decides to study the topography of my mouth that my teeth are sharp and venomous. What we did in your room...that...that was...well...hard."

"You too?" Jacob grinned and then sighed. He turned to look at me closely. His forehead was against mine then and his lips brushed softly against mine. This was the kind of kiss that would keep me sane. This I could deal with and handle. Jacob and I talked until I convinced him to go to sleep. After a goodnight kiss he fell asleep almost instantly. I got up wrote Jacob a note telling him I'd be back as soon as I'd quenched my thirst. I stuffed the note in his pocket and took off to hunt.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**A/n: There's the end of that chapter. In my writing class we're studying the parts of a story and the next chapter ventures into the raising action. Be excited. Will Billy make it through the night? What will happen at The Cullens' house? Find out in the next chapter "Fantastic Finds!"**_


	7. Author's Note

Author's note: Hey fans! I have been very busy with school and I haven't had much time for writing. Don't be mad because if you think about it, my priorities are in the correct order. I love, love, love, love, love, all of your comments and reviews on The Power of Two. I want to give my readers a little history on this story, but I wanted to go over a few different things first.

I have had many questions on what will happen in this story and to be honest, I know exactly where the story is going and if I tell you, it wont have the same effect. I do want to clarify that this **IS A BELLA/EDWARD **story. I don't want to ruin the ending, but this story is Bella/Edward so don't fret when she's with Jacob. It will all resolve eventually!

Please keep commenting and check this story often during this holiday break. I will be posting in the morning and again in a few days. I hate to be so inconsistant, but I'd rather do it like this than not at all because I really am in love with this story.

I am a little upset with the lack of feedback on this story. I honestly think this is my best written story and I have very few comments on it. (SADFACE) I hate to be an author that demands reviews, but here it goes. I am going to post a number at the end of each chapter and I will post again when the reviews reach that number. I love all my readers and thank you to those who have reviewed. If you hate this at least tell that to me in a review, but at least it's feedback!

History of this story: (I will try to keep it short!)

I wrote this once and it sucked...so I'm rewriting it! It's the same storyline with a whole lot less suckiness!

That's it and keep looking for my posts because I mostly post at night!

Until next time,

Singdiva1994


	8. Fantastic Finds

**The Power of Two**

* * *

Summary: Bella moved to Forks, Washington. She was met by a nomadic vampire who changed her; two months later she returns to Forks, a vampire, to finish her schooling.

* * *

_**A/n: This is the start of the plot.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 6: Fantastic Finds

I headed miles away to a denser jungle. I fed on many meat eating animals and was as close to satisfied as I could come. On my way back into town I spotted Edward Cullen waiting for me. I'd planned on tracking their scent from the school to their house, but I was happy for this convenience.

"Hey," I said when I was in ear-shot. "You're just the person I was looking for!" I smiled at him genuinely.

"Well, I'm glad it was I that traveled to receive you then." He returned my smile. "Alice said it would be rude to let you find your own way, so here I am."

"Lead on." I grinned and he took off at vampire speed. I followed and passed him. We passed each other and played around until he slowed down and eventually stopped, but by that time I was so far behind him that was tracking his scent. That was the point I ran into him.

With a big "Ooff" I fell on top of him. Everything went fuzzy for a moment. I was on top of Edward and we were sharing an intense gaze with our faces inches away. When I came to my senses I said, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I jumped up and pulled him up with me. If I were human, I'd have been blushing.

"No problem." He smiled and pulled me through the clearing to his house.

"Woah," I said, "Your house is freakin' huge!" And it was. The large three story house towered over our still attached hands. I walked into the house seeing a beautiful piano and steps leading down to a brightly lit living room. I let go of Edward's hand to look around the gigantic living room. It was a masterpiece.

"Hey!" The very loud voice of Emmett said.

"Hi." I jumped then smiled politely embarrassed to have this reaction to their house. I was a little nervous about this visit. I hoped they would like me. My eyes flickered to Edward and he smiled with reassurance. I walked and stood next to him.

"Welcome Bella," A beautiful woman with a beautiful heart shaped face said, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Once we were through with introductions, I sat on their couch. I opened my mouth to ask about Billy and Alice shushed me. "Billy will be okay, Bella. You might want to go ahead and get a head start on installing the ramps in his house. You know Bella, Jacob and you are getting kind of cozy."

If I could blush I would have turned into a tomato. "Well...I mean...I...yeah." I finally ended my speech. "We have a thing. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's something. He knows about me. I didn't tell him about your family. I don't think he'll guess about you. He isn't quite that intelligent."

"How fond you are of him." Alice winked. "Well," she continued, "we'll let Edward show you around the house."

Edward offered me his arm and I took it. We ascended up the stairs. We took a tour of the bottom two floors and then went up stairs. We walked through a short hall and he opened a door that was on his right. His room was beautiful. It was a combination of gold, white and black. A couch was situated in the corner of the room. On the wall opposite, a stereo stood and it was accompanied by a keyboard. It was apparent that he could record his music from there. He sat down in front of his keyboard and began playing and fiddling around with a song. He would get to a certain point, stop and try again and again. While all of the changes he made were beautiful, they were unfinished. With a frustrated sigh, he turned to me, "I can't here the rest of it. It's not done yet, I know it's not I just don't have the inspiration yet. Anyway, I wrote the first half when I met you. It's a lullaby."

I sat down next to him and looked up at him. He began playing again when we locked eyes and the song flowed into a sea of bright beautiful colors. The notes wrapped around us, urging me toward him until I was close enough to kiss him. Without thinking, I connected our lips and the song picked up pace. The song was one of love and it had a strong heartbeat, unlike it's player or me. While we kissed the song was completed. The song was full, resolved and it ended at the same time our kiss did. My mind came flooding back and I jumped up.

"I...I-what just happened? I can't...Jacob...Oh God." I turned and ran down their stairs and out of their house. What was I going to do?

* * *

_**Who expected that? Can I get a show of hands? Ha-ha. I'm kidding. Anyway, I really love this story and I hope you all feel the same way. Review!**_


	9. Oppressing Opportunities

**The Power of Two**

**PAGE BREAK**

Summary: Bella moved to Forks, Washington. She was met by a nomadic vampire who changed her; two months later she returns to Forks, a vampire, to finish her schooling.

**PAGE BREAK**

_**A/n: This is gonna kick ass! What will Bella do? Will she admit the love she has for Edward? Does she even love Edward?**__** Kawaiigrlmari: Don't worry, all will resolve soon. There are only a few more chapters...LaurelleCullen: Thanks so much. Your comment brightened my day. Rubyred21: Thanks for leaving a couple of comments. Don't forget to put my story on your fav's list so you can get Emails when I update! All: Thank you guys so much for reading. I didn't put a review minimum on the last chapter because I didn't get it updated when I said I would. There will be one on this chapter.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**PAGE BREAK**

Chapter 7: Oppressing Opportunities

Our lips hesitantly touched and I opened my eyes to look at his face. He was still as beautiful as he was when we were kids. I couldn't help compare him to Edward. Jacob's dark skin was a contrast with mine, but we fit together like a glove. His hands found my hips as I closed my eyes again. I was lifted into the air so I squealed and broke off the kiss. I was still pushed against him in the air while he pressed chaste kisses to my cheek and neck. I wished I could really kiss Jacob. My kiss with Edward had been free and while I couldn't think about anything but drinking Jacobs blood while I kissed him. I could have cute chaste kisses during school with Jacob, but I could never really kiss him. At some point, barley kissing him wasn't going to be enough for me. I was a newborn and every time we kissed I felt this white hot passion that needed to be fulfilled, but I could never fulfill it.

I was beginning to get frustrated.

We were at lunch and Jacob was feeling a little better. The hospital had called and told us this morning that Billy would be okay, but that he'd be confined to a wheelchair. Jacob had been so relieved that I don't think anything could have ruined his morning. After 3 days of waiting (I couldn't tell him what Alice had foretold) he finally knew.

Except one thing, "Hello Bella."

I turned around to see Edward Cullen. Jacob put me down and stood in front of me. "What do you want?" Jacob asked rudely.

I swatted at Jacob, "Don't be rude. Edward is my friend. I forgot to call him last night about the project were doing in Bio together. I'll be right back, okay?" With that I dismissed Jacob and walked with Edward to a separate table and sat down.

"So..." Edward looked down at the table. "I got in trouble for your abrupt departure the other night. My mother was worried I'd frightened you." Edward frowned. "She's right, I suppose. I apologize. I never should have kissed you like that when you were so obviously involved with someone else. Forgive me." He looked so ashamed of himself. What a nice guy.

"It's okay Edward. It wasn't one-sided and it wasn't like you attacked me or started it for that matter." I smiled and reached out to touch his hand. "I do feel bad though. I didn't mean for that to happen. It just did and I-"

Edward cut my babbling off, "You're already forgiven Bella." He smiled at me, that crooked smile, and I think I melted on the spot. He was gorgeous. I mean, Jacob was good looking, but he had nothing against Edward's beauty. I looked down and I realized his silky soft hand was still in mine and I pulled back, already feeling the burning holes of Jacob's eyes in the back of my head.

"What's Jacob thinking?" I asked Edward.

"Well, I would tell you, but it's impolite to curse in front of a lady." He chuckled.

I tried to hold to laugh in, but just imagining what was going through Jacob's head was pretty funny. I loved Jacob, but he could be so possessive sometimes. I looked up at Edward and frowned. I really had some things to think about. I loved Jacob, but Edward and I had a spark. Our eyes locked and if I didn't know better, I would have thought he was reading my mind. I knew he could tell exactly what I was thinking and I took advantage of the silence. "So. I'm just going to go back to lunch with Jacob."

"Wait!" He said as I stood.

I froze.

"Would you like to come over again? I didn't get to give you the complete tour and Esme is sad that she didn't get to talk to you much."

I weighed my options and answered with a straight face, "Will there be snacks?"

Edward just chuckled and shook his head, "If you want a snack, you have to go catch it yourself." He winked at me, walking me back to my table and pulling out my chair. "Tonight?" Jacob was scowling and I smiled at him and nodded at Edward's question, pretending not to notice Jacob's rudeness. I turned around to look at Edward as he walked away and was struck by his beauty, not for the first time today.

I smiled to myself and leaned into Jacob. "How did your discussion about the project go?" Jacob asked in a strained voice.

"Jake, calm down. We're going to stain slides next hour for a test. Edward and I were just going over the steps. Saline, Heat fix, water..." I trailed off and before I knew it a blatant lie passed my lips and I felt guilty. He knew it was a lie, but didn't press the issue.

The rest of lunch passed in a blur and it wasn't long before I met Edward and walked to class. Jacob hadn't seemed pacified by my explanation and he definitely wasn't happy to just get a swift kiss on the cheek. When I saw Edward waiting for me, I felt relieved and smiled. Jacob had been so tense that it felt good to be away from him. I walked to class with Edward and we sat in our normal seats by the window. I took out my notebook and sat down. I began to write the steps to slide staining. I asked Edward for a red pen and he handed me one. I tore the note out of my notebook and wrote _20/20_ on the top in sloppy hand writing. Evidence. I stuck the paper in my bag and turned to smile at Edward who was looking at me weird.

"May I ask why?" He didn't need to elaborate. I knew what he meant.

"The really shitty lie I told at lunch to Jacob needs to be backed up. What better way than for him to see that I wasn't lying than having a fake test in my bag. Which I know he will search as soon as I leave the room." I smiled at Edward evilly.

He returned my smile and chuckled in response.

Mr. Banner walked in, and class began. He lectured for a while, but I decided that I had more to say to Edward so I pulled out a sheet of notebook paper out and scribbled a note.

**Why did you come and talk to me at lunch? It couldn't have waited? Why apologize now?**

_I was afraid you would get mad at me. I was a little afraid, and I didn't exactly want to apologize over notepaper. I have a little more class than that. I'm a gentleman. Anyway I wouldn't have been able to say it right on paper, whereas in person I can put tone into my words. I really am sorry, Bella. _

**Oh. I'm not mad. Jacob's suspicious though. I think he might be able to sense that I lied to him. If he found out that I went over to your house and we ended up kissing on your piano bench, Jacob wouldn't be happy. (FYI: Gentleman don't kiss that well) It isn't to say I don't like to keep Jacob on his feet, but I can't let him find out. Especially right now when his dad almost died. **

_My best to the boys father and I'll try not to talk to you for two lunches in a row. I'll be as inconspicuous as I can, but really? Do you expect him to believe we were talking about slide staining when you groped at my hand? He already knows you lied, but I still wouldn't tell him about what happened. _

**I wasn't planning on telling him anyway. (And there was no groping!) Poor kid has enough on his mind. I really do love him, but his baggage is a little heavy. I honestly don't know what to do. I have half a mind to break up with him, but I love him too much to do that. **

_Don't let the fact that his father is in the hospital influence your decision. His dad has nothing to do with your relationship and if he does, he shouldn't. I understand your reasoning, but even Jacob deserves better than to have you stay with him because his dad's ill. I'm not saying that will be the only reason, but if it stops you from making certain decisions in your relationship then you need to omit it. I know you will make the right choice. I really like you Bella and I hate to see you unhappy and stressed like this. _

I looked up at him and smiled. My heart broke because I realized how much Edward actually meant to me. He had been with me in my truck when Jacob and I had had problems and here he was giving me advice helping me figure out what to do with another guy when I could tell he likes me. Us vampires had to stick together, but I realized that he was going above and beyond that. He liked me. He wouldn't have apologized the way he did if he didn't like me. He apologized for kissing me when I was with Jacob, not for kissing me in general. I looked into his eyes and felt drawn to him again, but before I could lean in the bell rang and I jumped. Shaken out of my stupor, I shoved the note in my backpack and scrambled from the room.

**PAGEBREAK**

Gym had been boring. I hadn't even reflected on it as I had waited for Jacob in my truck. Now we were driving home. Jacob was still staying at our house since his dad was in the hospital. As we got out of the car Jacob grabbed both of our bags and brought them into the house. We walked in and he sat our bags on the table.

"We need to go to the grocery store. I don't have all the stuff I need for dinner tonight. I'm going to go change and we'll head out." I made up an excuse to leave Jacob in the room with our bags and left. I hoped he'd see the test and not be so worried. I changed and headed back down stairs to find the grocery money.

Jacob stood in the kitchen. He didn't look happy. In one hand held my fake test and the other held the note that had been passed between Edward and I.

"Baggage? Wow. So you're only with me because Billy was in a car crash. Hmm. I don't really know what to say Bella."

"Shit." The word fell over my lips and I went to Jacob. "I really didn't want you to see that. I love you Jake. I am really confused about us. I don't know what to do." I hugged his middle and he didn't return my hug.

"Would you just take me back to the reservation, Bella? I don't really want to talk to you right now." Jacob didn't even look at me. Jacob went to go pack his bag and I picked up his books and out them in the truck bed. I left the offending papers on the table, but grabbed the grocery money. I helped Jacob finish packing and we got in the truck.

The ride to Jacob's was silent. My truck was currently stopped in front of his house and Jacob sat there, unmoving. After a moment, he turned to look at me and frowned. He took my hand with his left moving my head to look at his with his other hand. "We need to take a break Bella. When all of this stuff blows over with Billy, maybe we can try again, but until I know that you're with me for me, we can't be together." He looked me in the eyes in a silent I love you and kissed my lips in goodbye. His lips moved roughly on mine and passion filled every movement he made.

When the kiss ended, Jacob got out and I drove away. I tried to cry, but of course no tears came out. I needed release and comfort. I needed Edward. I drove toward Edward's house and I felt terrible. I had broken up with Jacob and now I was going to another guy's house to be comforted. What a horrible person I was.

When I reached Edward's house I stood on his doorstep trying not to cry. Edward opened the door and hugged me. Alice had probably warned him of my decision. Edward picked me up like a baby and carried me into his room, sitting me on his lap. I put my arms around his neck and let it go. I put my face in his neck and dry-sobbed.

He didn't say anything whilst I sobbed, but instead held me to him tightly. He kissed my forehead when I had calmed down. "He found our note." It hadn't been a question, but I nodded against his neck anyway. He kissed my head again and his hand found my hair. His fingers ran through my brown locks and the comfort and release I had wanted was here.

"Thank you, Edward." I looked up at him and sadly smiled. His hands were still running through my hair when I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "so much." I laid my head on his shoulder once more and felt content.

He didn't stop comforting me, but instead continued to innocently hug me to him and continued to run his fingers through my hair and rub my back. I was grateful for this, but my mood and aura were still tinged with saddness about what had happened with Jacob.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Edward hugged me even closer, saying these words in earnest.

"I don't know." I smiled into his neck, embarrassed by his comment. Our hands found each others and I twirled my fingers around his. He used his other hand, the one still playing with my hair to lift my head from his shoulder. Our foreheads met and I wanted so bad to kiss him. I'm pretty sure he noticed the quick glances I made at his lips.

"You're making this very hard, Bella." His hand wove into my hair as he whispered this, our lips almost touching.

"Edward...I don't know." I whispered brokenly. "Don't." I sniffed, remembering my last kiss with Jacob. Maybe our last kiss ever. "Please, don't." I shouldn't kiss him, especially right after I broke up with Jacob. There was no way this was right.

"It's okay, Bella. Just know that I'm here for you." Edward didn't move, didn't break eye contact with me.

"I want to, but...I-I don't know, Edward," I spluttered at him. "I just broke up with Jacob, and I don't-"

"Shh." Edward soothed. "I don't mind. It's okay." He stroked my hair and squeezed my hand one last time before pulling my forehead away from his. My head was nearly lying on his shoulder again when I did it.

All it took was one movement. This simple movement, the one that I made, connected our lips. I was kissing Edward then, our lips moving slowly against one another. It was simple and natural. It was as easy as breathing and there were no restrictions. I turned to face him, my knees on either side of his hips. We continued kissing and I felt like crying again. This felt so good that I felt guilty. I kissed him harder, hoping for some sot of release, but none came. I detached our lips and sat on his lap once more, no longer straddling him.

He held me as I cried once more. I cried for a little while longer, there in Edward's arms, but already felt better than when I came in. I look now, down at my watch and gasped in horror. I needed to go shopping and get dinner started. Charlie would be home in a couple of hours. I didn't want to leave Edward's arms, but I needed to do my chores. I stood, Edward's hand still in mine. He stood with me and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't go." Edward pleaded. "Just stay a little longer. Please. I haven't even given you ther rest of your tour."

"Edward. I have things to do. I have to look after Charlie." I told him, hugging him tight before releasing him.

He didn't let go of my hand. "What do you need to do?" Edward hedged.

"I need to go to the store and then fix dinner." I frowned.

"Let me tag along. I won't be a bother. I might even carry the bags to your truck for you." Edward smiled and he connected our lips. My arms wound around his neck as I kissed him back.

Soon after we parted and I giggled. "Okay." He left me breathless.

Edward and I walked hand in hand all the way out to my old, red truck.

**PAGEBREAK**

_**A/n: Wow. What do y'all think? I am going to put a review minimum on this because I want some feedback about what's good and what's not! REVIEW MINIMUM: I want 7 reviews. When the number reaches 69 I will post my next chapter! Ha-ha. 69! I just want to keep this A/n going because I want this chapter to reach 3,000 words! Ha-ha. Made it. **_


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey readers!

Like I mentioned in my last A/n, I have been very very busy with school. I know that this is a little disappointing, because I have been a little demanding, but I really can't find the inspiration for this story. **I am hoping to continue this story**, but I won't be able to post very often. I am in a very strict, uptight school that demands most of my time. In fact it is 9:30 and I am so exhausted that I won't even check this A/n for grammer and spelling mistakes. I know, tired, right? Anyway I just thought that I'd let you know that before you quit following. I can't promise an update soon, but as soon as I have ample inspiration and time to write, I will be writing.

Don't give up on me guys!

Diva


End file.
